Netflix
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: -Kagome eres demasiado inocente, cuando un hombre te invita a ver una película de netflix a su casa, lo que menos harán será ver la película.


Netflix

Kagome se arreglaba lo más sencilla posible, siendo observada de cerca por su amiga y compañera de cuarto, Bloody, quien la veía con suspicacia.

–Recuérdame; ¿adónde dijiste que ibas?

–Sesshomaru me invitó a ver Netflix en su apartamento. –De pronto la habitación se llenó de risas. – ¿Por qué te ríes? Yo no le encuentro la gracia.

–Me río de tu ingenuidad, cuando un hombre te invita a ver una película a su apartamento, lo que menos harán será verla. –exclamó entre risas la de piel canela. Kagome se sonrojó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡No digas tonterías! Las intenciones de Sesshomaru no son esas, simplemente tuvo el lindo gesto de invitarme a ver una película.

Bloody viró la mirada con diversión.

–No digas que no te lo advertí cuando se baje el pantalón y te ponga de rodillas. – musitó mirándola morbosamente.

– ¡Ya basta, Bloody! –gritó la azabache lanzándole un almohadón a la cara.

Bloody rió. –Me amas y lo sabes, pero te gusta mostrármelo con violencia. –salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que le arrojara algo más.

Negando con la cabeza, Kagome suspiró. Terminó de arreglarse, tomó su bolso y salió de su recámara. Al salir vio a su amiga recostada con las piernas hacia arriba y la cabeza hacia abajo en el sofá, mientras comía una barra de chocolate y veía Logan Wolverine.

–Vas a llorar si vuelves a ver la película, dijiste que ver morir a Logan te destrozó. – recordó la de celestes ojos con reproche, pues la primera vez que vieron esa película la de ojos granate había roto la ventana al arrojar el televisor y también había destrozado la sala.

–Nah, ya estoy mentalmente preparada, ojalá tú y tus bragas lo estén, porque el guapetón de tu macho te las arrancará. –canturreó escuchando de fondo los pasos fuertes y el portazo. Rió. –Ay, me amo… _¡Corre pinche Logan, no dejes que te agarre! ¡Carajo!_ –fue lo último que escuchó la azabache antes de subir al ascensor.

* * *

Al fin había llegado al apartamento de Sessh, sacó la llave de copia que él le había entregado cuando se mudó de la casa de sus padres. Entró con sutileza pero haciendo el ruido posible para hacerle saber que había llegado.

Al dejar sus zapatos en la entrada se fijó en algunas cosas, la estancia apenas estaba iluminada, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y algo olía como a esencia de canela.

– ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde estás? –llamó dejando su bolso en el perchero. De pronto la lámpara del living se encendió, dejando ver a su amado novio, quien lucía el pecho semi descubierto.

Sensualmente y con lentitud agonizante, extendió una mano hacia la atónita chica de celestes ojos, mientras su otra mano se dirigió a su abultada entrepierna. Aquel movimiento no escapó de la vista de Kagome, que jadeó en busca de aire.

–Te mentí Kagome, no tengo Netflix… Ahora, quítate la ropa. – Kagome tragó grueso, la ronca voz de su novio estaba cargada de deseo y pasión, su mirada tenía oscuras promesas de placer infinito.

Como si estuviera hipnotizada, las delicadas manos femeninas empezaron a deshacerse de la ropa, mientras se arrodillaba frente a su novio que la ahogaba en su profunda mirada ambarina.

En ese momento recordó lo que Bloody le había dicho, e hizo nota de hacerle más caso a la próxima.

* * *

Omake

Kohaku y Souta se encontraban en la sala de estar del último; las habitaciones de la facultad eran espaciosas... Estaban jugando un nuevo videojuego que su cuñado le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

–Espera un momento, Rin me acaba de responder el mensaje. –dijo Kohaku poniendo pause al juego y sacando su teléfono. Souta suspiró y vio los mensajes de su amigo.

– _Oye Rin, te invito al cine *emoji enamorado* *emoji de palomitas*_

– _No amor, mejor ven a mi habitación y vemos Netflix, ¿sí? *emoji enamorado*_

Souta abrió los ojos alarmado y le quitó el teléfono a su ingenuo amigo.

– ¡No le creas compadre! Así le dijeron a mi hermana y ahora estoy lleno de sobrinos. –hace unas semanas había ido a buscar unas cosas al departamento que su hermana compartía con su amiga Bloody, y antes de entrar escuchó la estrepitosa risa de la última.

Tuvo curiosidad y siguió escuchando, así se enteró de la treta de su cuñado y de que su hermana estaba embarazada de trillizos.

Tembló ante el recuerdo. Kohaku lo veía confundido. Ciertamente no entendía dónde estaba la trampa.

* * *

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no me pude contener, sorry… Aunque bueno, yo dije que haría un Os basado en el meme que hice y que pueden encontrar en mi página 'Bloody Angel', so… Guerra avisada no mata soldado (?) okno XD

Pronto traeré otros Os, pero será cuando las evaluaciones se relajen en la universidad, uff, nos están destrozando lentamente :c

¡Cuídense mis amores!


End file.
